Schluss mit Schluss machen
Schluss mit Schluss machen ist die zehnte Folge der achten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die einhundertneunundsiebzigste der Serie. Es ist Herz- und Huf-Tag und Big McIntosh hat romantische Pläne für Sugar Belle, doch da hört er wie sie überlegt ihn zu verlassen! Inhalt Ein Kuchen für Sugar Belle Es ist Herz- und Huf-Tag in Ponyville. Für sein Herzblatt Sugar Belle hat sich Big McIntosh ins Zeug gelegt und backt ihr mit Spikes Hilfe einen Kuchen. Leider braucht der ewig zum Backen. Um die Sache etwas zu beschleunigen ruft Spike nach Discord. Als der nicht gleich erscheint hat Big Mac eine Idee. Spike ruft einfach zu einer Runde Goblins und Gefangene. Da lässt Discord sich nicht lange bitten und erscheint als sein Charakter "Captain Wuzz". Als er erfährt das sie ihn eigentlich wegen dem Kuchen gerufen haben, will Discord schon wieder verschwinden. Da erklären sie ihm das der Kuchen noch heute verschickt werden muss sonst bekommt Sugar Belle ihn nicht mehr rechtzeitig. Discord kann nicht glauben das die beiden dabei mit machen. Den für ihn ist der Herz- und Huf-Tag nur eine Erfindung der Grußkartenindustrie ist. Doch Mac lässt sich nicht beirren und von seinem traurigen Hundeblick lässt sich Discord umstimmen so das er den Kuchen fertig zaubert. Die Herz- und Huf-Tag Überraschung Der Kuchen ist fertig. Bleibt nur zu hoffen das er Sugar Belle gefällt, immerhin ist sie Bäckerin. Aber das macht den Kuchen für Spike besonders, den so zeigt Mac Interesse an den Dingen die ihr wichtig sind. Außerdem plant Mac ein romantisches Abendessen. Dazu hatte Spike die Idee die Einladung in den Kuchen zu Backen. Die muss Discord gleich mal lesen und zaubert sie aus dem Kuchen. Darin steht das Sugar Belle Mac zu einer Überraschung in der Scheune treffen soll, heute Abend. Unbeeindruckt zaubert Discord die Einladung zurück in den Kuchen. Den Mac nun schnell verpackt. Discord findet das die beiden auf den romantischen Nonsens reingefallen sind. Den für ihn ist Liebe so wie alle wohlig warmen Dinge nicht echt. Das nimmt Spike ihm aber nicht, da er meint das Discord in seinem innersten ein Softie ist. Den er trinkt doch nicht jede Woche Tee mit Fluttershy, nur weil er den Tee so mag. Schnell behauptet Discord das es doch so ist und er jeden Tee mag. Jetzt macht sich Mac auf den Weg zur Post um den Kuchen zu verschicken. Da kommt Spike eine Idee. Während Mac sich um das Packt kümmert, will er Discord die Schönheit des Herz- und Huf-Tages in Ponyville. Dann wird auch er an die Liebe glauben. Discord lässt sich darauf ein und macht eine Wette daraus. Der Verlierer mäht auf ewig seinen Vorgartenrasen. Aber erst nach dem Spike eingeschlagen hat sagt er das es mit einer Pinzette sein soll. Im Postamt Wenig später ist Mac auf dem Postamt angekommen wo gerade ausgerechnet Derpy am Schalter sitzt und das Paket annimmt. Als sie es in den weiteren Postweg gibt verwischt ihr versehentlich und unbemerkt die erste Hälfte der Anschrift. Dem wird aber keinen große Beachtung geschenkt und das Paket wird raus geschickt. Ein heimlicher Verehrer Unterdessen will der Schönheitsfleckenklub Mac helfen und für sein Date die Scheune dekorieren. Dabei machen sich Sweetie Belle und Scootaloo ihre Gedanken das wohl jeder ein Besonderes Pony hat, außer ihnen. Da klopft es an der Tür. Als Apple Bloom mal nachsieht findet sie das Paket von Mac. Allerdings ist die Beschriftung so verwischt das man nur noch Belle lesen kann. Da liegt es dem Trio nahe das Sweetie Belle gemeint ist. Kurz um macht sie das Paket auf und findet den Kuchen, worüber sie ganz gerührt ist. Die Kombination aus mysteriösem Paket, verschmierter Adresse, sie wissen nicht wer der Absender ist, ergibt für Apple Bloom nur eine Schlussfolgerung. Sweetie Belle hat einen heimlichen Verehrer. Überraschungsbesuch Zur selben Zeit streifen Spike und Discord durch Ponyville, das ganz und gar von Liebe erfüllt ist und überall sind glückliche Paare. Discord fragt sich allerdings wie sie den glücklich sein können wenn sie nicht Goblins und Gefangene spielen. Während er Spike versucht Discord von der Liebe zu überzeugen ,entdeckt er plötzlich Sugar Belle. Schnell schlagen die beiden sich in einen Busch. Von dort aus könne sie beobachten wie Sugar Belle ins Nascheckchen geht. Da Spike sich wundert was sie schon in der Stadt macht schleichen er und Discord sich näher an. So können sie erlauschen wie sich Sugar Belle mit Cup Cake unterhält. Wobei es um eine Überraschung für Mac geht. Spike nimmt an das es für den Herz- und Huf-Tag ist. Doch wen sie nach Sweet Apple Acres geht bevor Mac mit seiner Überraschung fertig ist, wird alles ruiniert. Spike bricht sofort auf um Mac zu warnen. Damit es Schneller geht zaubert Discord sie beide zu Mac. Der Gerade in der Küche auf der Farm ist. Spike warnt Mac das Sugar Belle in der Stadt ist und wohl zur Farm kommen will. Er muss sie jetzt aufhalten bis alles Vorbereitet ist. Sofort stürmt Mac los. Als Mac weg ist, fragt sich Spike was Sugar Belle für ihn geplant hat. Aber da brauchen sie nicht lange rätseln, den Discord zaubert sie einfach zurück zum Nascheckchen. Es ist zu Ende Wieder im Busch beobachten Spike und Discord wie Mac heranbraust. In dem Moment kommen Sugar Belle und Cup Cake raus die ihn noch nicht entdeckt haben. Die Gelegenheit will Spike nutzten um Discord zu zeigen worum es bei der Liebe geht. Dazu soll sich Discord nur mal Mac anschauen. In diesem Moment hören sie alle wie Sugar Belle sagt „Ich hoffe es wird ihm auch ohne mich gut gehen.“ Sofort bremst Mac und schlägt sich in den Busch zu Spike und Discord. Von dort aus kann er hören wie der Unbekannte vorher auch schon zurecht kam und wie sie Mac beibringen soll das er sie nicht mehr besuchen kommen braucht. Darüber müssen sie dringend reden. Cup Cake rät ihr einfach ehrlich zu sein. Sugar Belle gibt ihr recht und ein „Es ist zu Ende“ von sich. Als Big McIntosh das hört bricht ihm das Herz. Den er glaubt das sie mit ihm Schluss machen will. Vielleicht war es der Cousin? Kurz darauf hat man Mac zurück auf die Farm gebracht. Wo er sich aus heult und versucht seine Sorgen in Apfelsaft zu versenken. Spike versucht ihn aufzumuntern in dem er Sugar Belles Worte anders Interpretiert. Es ist ja möglich das Sugar Belle eine Cousin hat der sich jetzt alleine um den Laden in ihrem Dorf kümmern muss weil sie bei Cup Cake in die Lehre geht, drei mal die Woche. Weshalb Mac sie nicht mehr besuchen braucht weil sie ja dann schon da ist. Die Theorie muntert Mac ein wenig auf, bis Spike sie verwirft da es sich ja nicht mal selber abnimmt. Mac glaubt das Sugar Belle Schluss machen will weil ihr sein Kuchen missfallen ist, und sie dachte er würde sich über sie lustig machen. Jetzt kann Discord das Trauerspiel nicht mehr mit ansehen und beruft einen Notfallmännerabend ein um Mac aufzumuntern. Dazu zauber er sie alle drei in einen Nachtklub. Die Lehren des Discord Vor Ort werden Milchshaks spendiert. Dazu gibt Discord noch ein paar seiner Lebensweisheiten. Lektion Eins: Nichts kann einem das Herz brechen wen man nur sich selbst liebt. Mac soll einfach allen zeigen das er zu cool ist. Zwecks dessen demonstriert Discord wie man sich cool anlehnt. Den wen man jemanden sich so anlehnen sieht denkt jeder das so ein Typ sich um nichts in Equestria schert. Spike ist sich nicht ganz sicher ob anlehnen in so einer Lage hilft. Den er und Mac sind nicht wie Discord, sie können nicht einfach so tun als würden sie nicht lieben. Somit kommt Discord zu Lektion zwei: Es stehen viele Ponys auf der Weide. Worunter bestimmt auch ein Mädchen ist das ihn Sugar Belle vergessen lässt. Doch kaum hat er diesen Namen erwähnt bricht Mac wieder in Tränen aus. Worauf Discord sie woanders hin zaubert. Auf der Suche nach dem Verehrer Zur selben Zeit ist der Schönheitsfleckenklub mit dem dekorieren der Scheune fertig und macht sich auf die Suche nach Sweetie Belles heimlichen Verehrer. Doch wen sie auch fragen keiner will ihnen eine Kuchen geschickt haben. Das Knochendate Discord hat sich, Mac und Spike in die Welt von Goblins und Gefangene gezaubert. Wo er Mac Skellinore vorstellt. Eine Level 18 Knochenkriegerin, in der Armee des Squizard. Was sie aber nur macht um ihren Studentin Kredit abzuzahlen. Damit sie sich kennen Lernen können, zaubert Discord sie mal ein Stück weit weg. Spike ist beeindruckt wie sich Discord ins Zeug legt um Mac aufzumuntern. Wo sie schon mal in der Gegend sind schlägt Discord eine kleine Spielrunde vor, worauf er schon die ganze Woche wartet. Allerdings stellt er klar in erster Linie ihrem Freund zu helfen und gibt Spike ein Fernrohr. Als Spike durchsieht erkennt er wie Mac Skellinore ein Bild von Sugar Belle zeigt und anfängt zu weinen. Um das näher zu untersuchen zaubert Discord sich und Spike etwas näher ran. So erleben sie mit wie Mac Skellinore sein Herz ausschüttet. Also zaubert Discord sie alle nach Sweet Apple Acres. Versteckspiel Die Freunde Landen in der Scheune. Spike meint das es jetzt genug Heilmittel vom Lord des Chaos waren. Er rät Mac das zu machen was er immer macht wen ein Problem zu große für ihn ist, sich verstecken. Spike denkt das wen Sugar Bell Mac nicht finden kann, sie erkennen wird wie sehr sie ihn vermisst und wen sie ihn nirgends findet macht sie auch nicht Schluss mit ihm. Das leuchtet Mac ein und er springt hinter einige Heuballen. Spike macht es ihm nach während Discord es vorzieht sich in einen Heuballen zu verwandeln. In dem Moment kommt der Schönheitsfleckenklub rein, der auf der Suche nach Sweetie Belle heimlichen Verehrer keinen Erfolg hatte. Apple Bloom meint das sie ein Pony übersehen haben müssen, jemand der genau vor ihrer Nase ist. In seinem Versteck kann Mac alles hören was sie sagen. Wenigstens kann sich das Trio freuen mit der Scheune für das Date fertig zu sein. Jetzt sieht auch Mac wie gut die drei das gemacht haben. Da weißt Discord, der sich auf Mausgröße zu ihm zaubert darauf hin das es ja kein Date geben wird. Sweetie Belle findet das Sugar Belle froh sein kann einen nicht heimlichen Verehrer wie Big Mac zu haben. Allerdings scheint sie es nicht zu schätze wie Discord meint. Apple Bloom wettet das Sugar Belle nur einen Blick in die Scheune werfen muss um um sich zu fragen wie sie das alles verdient hat. Ja, wieso nur, fragt Discord zu Mac. Das fragt sich auch Mac, den sie hat sein Herz gebrochen. Dazu merkt Discord an das sie es ja noch nicht getan hat genau genommen. Er flüstert Mac ein das Sugar Belle sein Herz nicht brechen kann wen er ihres zu erst bricht. Dem stimmt Mac zu. Der Schlußmacher Etwas später im Nascheckchen dankt Sugar Belle Cup Cake für die Führung durch Ponyville. Jetzt will sie zu Mac um ihm die Neuigkeiten erzählen. Sie ist schon auf sein Gesicht gespannt wen sie sagt. „Wir müssen dringend reden“. Dazu rät Cup Cake das Sugar Belle es besser nicht so ernst macht, Sonst denkt er noch das sie Schluss machen will. Das will Sugar Belle auf einen keinen Fall. Den sie kann sich nicht mal Vorstellen ohne ihr geliebtes Lieferpony Glücklich zu sein. Sie denkt er weiß das auch. Sie ist sich auch sicher das bei einem so guten Zuhörer wie ihm nichts durcheinander kommt. In diesem Moment wird Mac ins Nascheckchen gezaubert. Der dringend mit Sugar Belle reden muss. Mac macht Kurzen Prozess und Schluss mit Sugar Belle. Sie versteht die Welt nicht mehr und möchte eine Erklärung. Doch er findet nicht die richtigen Worte. Wes wegen er es auch normalerweise meidet zu Reden, da Worte Wehtun und Schmerzen. Mac lässt sie einfach stehen. Sugar Belle bricht in Tränen aus. Die Aussprache Völlig Niedergeschlagen zieht Big Mac durch Ponyville. Überall sieht er glückliche Paare den Herz- und Huf-Tag genießen. In der Scheune rätselt der Schönheitsfleckenklub immer noch wer Sweetie Belle den Kuchen geschickt hat. Da kommt Mac rein. Nun traut sich auch Spike aus seinem Versteck und Discord zaubert sich herbei. Aber jetzt möchte Mac erst mal alleine Sein. Aber Sweetie Belle möchte das er ihnen hilf. Sie kann es nicht ertragen einen heimlichen Verehrer zu haben, der ihr gar nicht sagt wer er ist. Mac meint verärgert das er vielleicht nicht gerne Redet. Was für Sweetie Belle keinen Sinn macht. Mac mutmaßt das derjenige welche vielleicht mal zu viel geredet hat was ihm nur Ärger einbrachte. Wobei er Sweetie Belle so anschnauzt das sie fast los heult. Spike ist geneigt Discord recht zu geben das es die Liebe vielleicht doch nicht gibt. Wie Discord so in die deprimierte Runde blickt kommt ihm eine Idee und er verschwindet heimlich. Mac entschuldigt sich bei Sweetie Belle das er seine Wut an ihr ausgelassen hat. Sie vergibt ihm und hofft das es ihm Geholfen hat. Hat es auch, nun weiß Mac was er zu tun hat und Stürmt davon um mit Sugar Belle zu reden. Spik möchte Discord bitten Mac mit Magie zu helfen, doch erst jetzt merkt er das der nicht mehr da ist. Wie dem auch sei denkt Spike das Mac sowie so ein Wunder brauchen wird. Am Stadrand Gegen Abend verlässt Sugar Belle mit einem vollbeladenen Wagen die Stadt. Da bricht ihr ein Rad ab. Zu allem übel rutscht sie beim Versuch es zu reparieren im Matsch aus. In diesem Moment taucht Big McIntosh auf um und will ihr aufhelfen. Mac ist heil Froh sie gerade noch rechtzeitig gefunden zu haben. Er möchte Sugar Belle etwas sagen. Auch wen er verletzt ist würde Mac dieses Gefühl nicht eintauschen. Den das würde heißen ihre guten Zeiten auch aufzugeben. Mac gesteht das er nur mit Sugar Belle Schluss gemacht hat weil sie mit ihm Schluss machen wollte. Er respektiert ihren Willen, aber sie sollte wissen das sie immer in seinem Herzen sein wird. Nur hatte Sugar Belle nie vor mit ihm Schluss zu machen. Aber was ist dann damit das sie sagte, er bräuchte sie nicht mehr Besuchen, er käme alleine zurecht und das es zu Ende sei. Mac gesteht im Busch gesessen zu haben als sie das sagte. Sugar Belle erklärt das sie ihren Cousin meinte. Der war nämlich bis her nie auf sich gestellt. Aber jetzt will sie ihm am Wochenende ihren Laden überlassen. Was auch der Grund ist weshalb Mac nichts mehr in ihr Dorf liefern muss. Den Sugar Bell will bei Cup Cake in die Lehre gehen, Drei Tage die Woche. Das muss Mac unbedingt Spike erzählen, der das alles ja schon erraten hat. Sugar Belle stellt noch mal klar da sie doch nicht mit ihm Schluss macht. Darauf gibt es ein kleines Naseln und Mac repariert den Wagen. Sugar Bell denkt das sie heute eine Lektion über Kommunikation bekommen haben. Reden ist besser als vermuten und Lauschen ist falsch. Dem kann Mac nur zustimmen. Es tut ihm auch leid das er Sugar Bell so verwirrt hat. Den erst schickt er einen Kuchen und dann macht er Schluss. Nur hat Sugar Belle nie den Kuchen bekommen und somit auch nicht die Einladung. Womit Mac Sugar Bell immer noch eine schöne Herz- und Huf-Tag Überraschung bereiten kann. Sweetie Belles besondere Ponys Beim Klubhaus sieht Sweetie Belle niedergeschlagen dem Sonnenuntergang zu, den sie hat immer noch nicht ihren heimlichen Verehrer gefunden. Da kommen Apple Bloom und Scootaloo dazu. Die bieten ihrer Freunden ein Stück von dem Kuchen an mit dem ihre Suche anfing. Beim Kauen findet Sweetie Bell die Einladung an Sugar Belle. Dem Trio wird klar das alles nur ein Missverständnis war. Sie finden es zum lachen so viel Wind um nichts gemacht zu haben. Sweetie Belle kann nicht glauben das sie sich bemitleidet hat weil sie zu, Herz- und Huf-Tag kein besonderes Pony hat. Aber bei dem ganzen Spaß den sie immer zusammen haben, hat sie sogar zwei besondere Ponys. Ihre zwei besten Freundinnen. Darauf eine große Umarmung. Liebe ist Wahr Etwas später spazieren Spike und Discord durch Ponyville. Spike freut sich wieder das Liebe in der Luft liegt. Mit etwas Verwirrung und Vermutungen wie Discord meint. Spike findet das Discord jetzt zugeben muss das nach allem was er durchgemacht hat Big Macs Liebe echt ist. Dazu gesteht Discord ihm das er hinter Sugar Belles Radpanne steckt und wünscht eine fröhlichen Herz- und Huf-Tag. Wo jetzt alles geregelt ist wollen die beiden zu einer Runde Goblins und Gefangene. Hierzu möchte Spike allerdings noch verlegen wissen ob auch Skellinore dabei sein wird. Discord erklärt das es sich bei ihr um ein eindimensionales Papier Fantasie Skelett ist. Aber daran stört sich Spike nicht weiter. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 00:33: Das Spiel "Goblins und Gefangen" ist eine Parodie auf das beliebte Brettspiel Dungeons and Dragons. *Z. 00:36: Discords Spielcharakter "Captain Wuzz" ähnelt dem Bogenschützen Legolas aus Der Herr der Ringe *Z. 01:29: Als Discord das backen des Kuchens beschleunigt imitiert er den Magier Doug Henning. Der am bekanntesten war für seinen Parodien auf Zauberer-Klischees *Z. 09:26: Der Nachtclub und Discords Zoot Suit sind Anspielungen auf den Film Die Maske von 1994 *Z. 11:10: Spikes Kostüm erinnert an den Zauberer Gandalf aus Der Herr der Ringe. *Z. 11:10: Big McIntoshs Spielcharakter "Sir McBiggun" trägt einen Helm wie man ihn im Videospiel The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim findet. *Z. 15:14: Cranky Doodle Donkey und Matilda teilen sich einen Teller Spaghetti wie Susi und Strolch im Film Susi und Strolch von 1997. *Z. 20:32: Spikes Schlusstext „Kein Pony ist perfekt“ spielt auf den Schlusstext des Filmes Manche mögen’s heiß von 1959 an. Trivia *''Schluss mit Schluss machen'' ist die vierte Folge in der keine der Mane 6 einen Auftritt hat, vom Intro mal abgesehen. *Discord nennt den Herz- und Huf-Tag eine List der Grußkartenindustrie. Solche Gerüchte halten sich auch hartnäckig über den menschliche Valentinstag. Tatsächlich geht er auf das Fest des heiligen Valentinus zurück und wird seit dem fünften Jahrhundert gefeiert. Navboxen en:The Break Up Break Down Kategorie:Achte Staffel Kategorie:Keine Mane 6